His Demon, His Guardian Angel
by Alice-Michaelis13
Summary: Ciel has another nightmare about the traumatizing month that happened over a hundred years ago. But will this time when Sebastian tries to calm him down, Ciel reveals that he loves him. Fluff, modern day, rated M (just in case) for future chapters.


**Story takes place in modern day London. Sebaciel fluff and Ooc. I don't own kuroshitsuji, sadly. Might be smut in later chapters, MIGHT being a huge key word.**

**Enjoy~**

"AHHH!"

A scream pierced through the peaceful night at the Phatomhive manor, sending the butler, Sebastian Michaelis, running towards his master's bedroom. When he got there, he opened to door, only to find Ciel in the bathroom, in the shower to be exact. He had turned the cold water on, making him drenched and shivering. "Bocchan? Are you alright? I heard you scream." The butler said, worry obvious in his voice. "T-they're dead… they're all dead… A-and it's all my fault…" Was all he got in response from the bluenette. Sebastian walked over to the bathtub and turned off the water and picked his master up with a towel.

"It was only a nightmare, my lord. Nothing was your fault." He whispered to the frightened boy, sitting on the bed with Ciel in his arms. He was shaking but Sebastian didn't know if it was from fright or the cold water. He just sat there rocking his master gently, trying to calm him down. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab onto his shirt and looked down. Ciel was calm but fear was still somewhat present around him. "S-sebastian, why do these dreams still frighten me like this..?" His voice sounded like the one of a little child, though he is a demon. "I'm not sure, my lord." Came the response from his butler. "Call me Ciel. You don't have to be so formal all the time, especially since it's now the twenty-first century. "

~Sebastian's pov~

"Call me Ciel. You don't have to be so formal all the time, especially since it's now the twenty-first century." He told me in a whisper, his grip tightening on my shirt. "Yes, my lo- Ciel." That is going to be a bit hard to get use to. "Your dream is a result of a traumatizing event that has happened in your life. Unless you choose to ignore that memory, it will reoccur in your dreams." He looks up at me, hate, and determination visible in his beautiful bicolored eyes. "But If I ignore it, my hatred and anger towards the ones that did this to us will vanish. Then I will never reach my goal." Ah, there's my master, stubborn as ever. I smile, "That is true. But you no longer have the need for a goal. You have outlived the ones who hurt you."

"True, but I would forget when I summoned my guardian angel…" My eyes widen. Did he just call me..? "Ciel, you do realize what-" "what I just called you? Yes. But why call you anything else when you were the only one that came in my time of need. You deserve the title." I'm… speechless. This boy has managed leaving me speechless. "What a ironic title to give a mere demon." I say after a few seconds. "You're not just a demon, Sebastian. Not to me. You're the one that won my heart." He says his voice soft. I feel my cheeks heat up a bit. I-I what..? "C-ciel… you love me?" Now it is his turn blush. "I never said that. I-I mean, I meant it, but-" I cut him off with a quick kiss. "I love you too." I say honestly with a smile. I've loved him since I first laid eyes on him.

~Ciel's pov~

"I love you too." H-he loves me back? Is this a dream too? It can't be, that kiss felt too real. I hug him, unable to think of anything else to say. I feel his arms wrap around me and I relax. He loves me back. I inhale slowly, and then sigh. "What's wrong, Ciel?" he ask, I guess he misread my sigh. "Nothing, I just feel relaxed in your arms." I said looking at him, smiling. He has brought my smile back. No one else is able to do that. Only he can. "I feel comfortable with you in my arms, Ciel. It's like you are supposed to be right here in my arms." He's right. Why did it take us this long to realize that we love each other? We've been 'master and butler' for over a hundred years.

I yawn. I guess being in his arms is a little too relaxing. "Would you like to go back to sleep, my love?" He questions softly. I only nod, feeling my eyelids get heavier. "St-stay with me, please… I don't want to have another nightmare…" "Of course, Ciel, I'll stay with you until morning." I feel him take off my wet nightshirt and put on a new one. "Thank you… I love you…" I say as I drift off to sleep, the last thing I hear is, "I love you too, Ciel…" and his arms wrapped around my waist. For the rest of the night I don't dream, for my guardian angel is right next to me.

**R&R if you like it, I might just post another chapter if you do~!**


End file.
